Secret admirer
by gretel.cisneros
Summary: Today was a day off for team 10. And with Ino being in the mood, she starts talking about love. And why isn't Chouji going to her florist shop?/One-shot. InoXChouji little mentions of shikaTema.


It wasn't a very sunny day when the 3 ninjas of team 10: Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were finally having a day off. That is correct, to Ino's enjoyment, today was a no training, no mission day. Moreover, the young kunoichi had no job at the florist shop. And well, we all know the shougi player, Shikamaru who preferred doing nothing at all, therefore he had no job. Chouji, was Chouji and although he said he was going to find a part-time job like Ino, he would always postpone.

As i was saying, the 3 chunins were spending the day together.

"Seriously, tho, the two of you need to come to the shop more often, don't ya have someone you love?"

said Ino while walking ahead of her comrades.

"Man Ino, why don't you stop nagging' us about that. 'Sides, falling in love is really troublesome. Right Chouji?"

Shikamaru answered Ino's question lazily, and just as the food lover was about to said something, Ino spoke trying to counterattack the Shikamaru.

"Oh shut it! why would I ever expect the two of you to understand how beautiful falling in love is. I mean, the two of you are never ever gonna get a girlfriend if you keep acting like you are."

Ino danced around a little, with hearts in her eyes before turning to her partners with a serious expression. Chouji only smiled a little ignoring the fact that she just insulted their way of acting.

"What do you mean"

asked chouji.

"Why, shikamaru being such a lazy and uninterested jerk and you begin such a food-lover."

"Look who's speaking. With that attitude of yours you'll be single forever."

This time Shikamaru said, not really caring about what she said of him, but about the someone you love part. Somehow he was thinking of a really troublesome but just a little bit smart and even just a tiny little bit strong woman who was sister of a sleep deprived psycho and a really creepy puppeteer. Definetly, that woman's midle name was trouble.

"Well, for your information, there has been someone actually sending flowers to me."

Shikamaru stood dead on his tracks while Chouji looked away trying not to choke with his food.

"That's right you guys. Someone out there is my secret admirer! I really wish to know who he is, he's really careful ya know?"

And Ino continued on blabbering about her secret admirer and how sweet and gentle and nice he was, while without realising, Shikamaru was kind of upset of two things 1)The medical kunoichi actually beat him at something -it' non important if it's love- and 2)Ino was like a sister to him, the fact that there was someone like that made him feel very overprotective. He would never admit this things tho.

"By the way Chouji, you used to visit our shop so much, why did you stopped?"

The moment Ino asked this he knew he was busted. And he was a terrible liar too.

"o..oh, that's because I... well... I found this other shop closer and well..."

His lie was pathetic but he hoped she wasn't as smart to see that the closest shop was hers, and that the real reason he stopped was to keep his identity a secret. He was still doubting she'd be as excited to know who her admirer is once she knew who he was.

"Chouji, we are the closest florist shop to your house."

Chouji was sweating as he gulped under Ino's suspicious glare.

"Geez Chouji! You don't have to lie ya know. You like someone don't ya? I bet you didn't wanted to let us know who's the lady. say, say, is she pretty?"

Said Ino suddenly lighting up.

"Umm... Well... Well.. She is..."

An uneasy but more relaxed Chouji managed to said. Shikamaru though, knew exactly who Chouji liked and who was Ino's admirer, and he couldn't feel anymore happier to know he didn't had to be their brains, or he didn't had to be suspicious or worried of their hearts breaking, that would of been really, really troublesome.

"Ino! Leave Chouji be. Geez. The two of you are total pain sometimes, Now, let's head to the restaurant, I'm hungry."

He said, saving Chouji from a energetic Ino.

"Fine! But however get's last has to pay!"

She said running off and knowing Shikamaru would be last. What? It was just a tiny little revenge.

"Tsk. Being in love really is horrible isn't it Chouji?"

He said, making a certain Akimichi go red


End file.
